Skate Into My Heart
by Opaque Opal
Summary: Based off of Ch. 15 in Le Banni Fleur. After Brielle goes to bed, Quasimodo doesn't know whom he loves more: her or Esmeralda. Will a trio of gargoyles and a dream help him decide? QuasixOC fluff. Oneshot. Please R&R!


Disclaimer: I own no one except Brielle. I also don't own the lyrics to "Heaven's Light" sung by Tom Hulce. Please be advised, when you reach the 00000, listen to "Iris" by The Goo-Goo Dolls.

**A/N: If you haven't done so already, I'd recommend you to read the first 15 chapters of Le Banni Fleur to get what's going on;**** because this takes place after Brielle goes to bed and before she wakes up. If you have though, continue forward! This was an idea I had the other day. I really wanted to incorporate it into ****Le Banni Fleur 2**** some how, but I knew that it'd be irrelevant in the plot line. **

Quasi smiled after he had shut the door. Even though Esmeralda and Djahli had left his company, at least he still had Brielle.

"Way to go, lover boy!" Hugo cheered as Quasi stepped back into the belfry.

"You're pushing it, Hugo," Quasi said, blushing with embarrassment.

"Don't be so modest, you've got two for the price of one!" Hugo chortled. At that, Laverne slapped him upside the head.

"Girls aren't mere trophies you can bargain with!" she snapped.

"The species of female are so hard to understand, yet they can bring such happiness in our lives," Victor said dramatically.

"Oh, so now we're an opposite species?" Laverne asked, rounding on him. Victor and Hugo smartly kept their mouths shut, not wanting to anger her any more. Rolling his eyes, Quasi proceeded to pick up two blocks of wood and his carving knife.

"Whatcha doing, Quasi?" Hugo asked, coming up behind him. He jumped, nearly cutting his finger.

"I'm _trying_ to carve figurines of Brielle and Esmeralda," he explained.

The trio of gargoyles watched him as he carved the blocks of wood with fine detail. Then, he began to sing:

_So many times out there, I've watched a happy pair_

_Of lovers walking in the night_

_They had a kind of glow around them_

_It almost looked like Heaven's Light_

_I'd knew I'd never know_

_That warm and loving glow_

_Though I might wish with all my might_

_No face as hideous as my face_

_Was ever meant for Heaven's Light_

_But suddenly an angel has smiled at me_

_And kissed my cheek without a trace of fright_

_I dare to dream that she might even care for me_

_And as I rang these bells tonight_

_My cold, dark, tower seemed so bright_

_I swear it must've been Heaven's Light! _

After he sang, he began to hum happily and he placed the newly carved figurines on top of his model of Notre Dame. In between them, was a crudely made one of himself.

"Oh I love Esmeralda so much!" he sighed dreamily.

"Then why do you have two _filles_ between you?" Victor asked casually.

**(A/N: On a free tranlastion website, fille means 'girl' in French. However, I take Spanish so I don't know if this is the correct word for it)**

"I like them both?" Quasi offered, looking confused.

"Quasi, you can't have two girlfriends. It's considered repulsive!" Victor explained.

"I don't find it repulsive! He could have them _and _the goat!" Hugo grinned.

"QUIT BEING A SICKO! HE'S NOT GONNA RESORT TO BEASTIALITY AND BE A PIMP TOO!" Laverne screamed, tackling the perverted gargoyle.

"Could you guys just stop?" Quasi asked in exasperation. The gargoyles looked at him, confusion on their faces. "I love them both, but I don't know who I love the _most_," he said, clarifying the confusing situation. Laverne got up from the floor and patted his arms knowledgeably.

"Just do whatever you think is right. But don't feel you have to make the decision right away," she advised.

"You're right. I think I'm going to go to bed," said Quasi, yawning slightly.

He wandered over to his makeshift bed that he used to sleep on. It was merely a pile of hay with a cloth draped over it. _I feel like a wild beast on this thing! But yet I am, so why do I feel so confused?! Esmeralda told me I wasn't a monster, but she fled! Yet she kissed my cheek! And Brielle's willing to stay here with me! What should I do? _Quasimodo thought desperately. Trying to be logical, he knew worrying about it wouldn't solve anything. So, he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

* * *

**(A/N): Now starts the dream I've had in my head for a while now! It's full of fluffiness and brief MarySue stuff. But this is a dream... so anything can happen! **

_Quasimodo was sitting by the Seine, which had frozen over. Not wanting to be seen by people, he tried to run but merely fell on the ground. _

_"Why are my shoes so terrible?" he asked himself. Looking down, he saw that they were laced with thread. And on the bottom of them, there appeared to be knives. What was going on?_

_"Come on the ice, Quasi!" a voice called. He gazed on the river and saw Brielle. Even though it was snowing lightly, it wasn't cold at all. She wore a sleeveless V-neck dress. It appeared to be made of a silky purple material. Her blonde hair glowed in the starlight and she twirled gracefully. _

_"I don't know how to 'glide'," Quasi stated lamely. _

_"It's easy!" she proclaimed, skating toward him. _

_"Watch out for the-"_

_Before he could give her any warning, she crashed into a snow bank. _

_"Are you okay?" he asked, trying to make his way toward her without twisting an ankle. _

_She skated backwards onto the ice again, laughing hysterically. _

_"I'm fine. But it's a lot easier to come to me on the ice than the cobblestones," she remarked. Taking a deep breath, he eased his feet onto the ice. She skated to him and took his large hands, callused from the ropes he used to ring the bells. _

_"Now just move your feet out and forward," Brielle instructed, skating backwards as he skated forward. Trying to follow her advice, he did a crude split by mistake and fell, taking her down with him. _

_"Sorry," he mumbled. He looked up; into the blue sapphires that were her eyes. They looked so alive, so full of warmth! An overwhelming wave of love crashed over him. Without thinking, he put his hand behind her neck and pulled her in for a kiss. Her lips were cool and soft, putting the right amount of pressure on his own. They stayed like this for what felt a life time. When he came up for air, he was delighted to see that she was smiling. _

_"Let's skate some more!" she exclaimed. She pulled him to his feet and they began to skate, doing extremely complicated turns and lifts. As the evening wind blew in their faces, Quasi swore he could hear music. _

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**OOC and A/N: (LISTEN TO "IRIS" BY THE GOO-GOO DOLLS BEFORE YOU CONTINUE READING!!!!! NOW!!!)**

_"Do you want to do a death spiral?" Brielle asked. _

_"It has the word death in it! It sounds dangerous!" Quasi pointed out, sounding worried. _

_"Don't worry. Just grab my hand and point your back toe. It'll be fine!"_

_They started to skate and then he did as she commanded. Poised, she became literally parallel with the ice, her head not an inch away from it. Not wanting to be responsible for breaking her neck, he held on with all his might. _

_"I'm getting dizzy," she said after quite sometime, pulling herself up. _

_"I can't believe we just did that!" Quasi exclaimed. He was so overjoyed that he kissed Brielle again, but it was only for a few seconds. _

_"Quasi, wake up!" she exclaimed. Except it wasn't Brielle's voice. But it sounded strangely familiar; it sounded like a refined poet of some sorts. _

* * *

"Quasimodo!" Victor cried theatrically. 

"What?" Quasi grunted sleepily. He was confused to realize that he was holding Victor in a dip.

"You must've been dreaming of someone, because you kissed me on the lips twice!"

Victor was panicking slightly. He was the most dignified of the gargoyles, and any sign of physical attraction scared him.

"Did I drag you in a circle too?" Quasi asked, horrified.

"As a matter of fact, you did," Victor said in an afterthought.

"I'm really sorry Victor. I didn't mean to! I thought that I was skating with Brielle!"

"What about skating with Brielle?" asked a cold voice.

The last person he wanted to face right now was his master: Judge Claude Frollo. He carried a basket full of croissants, eyeing Quasi with suspicion.

"It's nothing Master," he said, bowing his head.

"I heard you talking to someone," Frollo pressed.

"It was just a dream," Quasi insisted.

"Don't tell me you're hiding those gypsies who disturbed the Festival yesterday," Frollo snarled, pointing a ringed finger at him.

"No," Quasi lied.

"Well, good. Don't touch a morsel until you ring the bells. I must speak with Captain Phoebus on a most urgent issue."

"What kind of issue?" Quasi asked casually.

"It's none of your business. Now get to work!" Frollo ordered brusquely. As his Master left the belfry, Quasi sighed with relief and rang the bells happily. He hadn't found out about Esmeralda and Brielle, so that was the good thing. And the dream he had was wonderful too! As the bells gonged over his head, he smiled. He wasn't sure who he loved more, but no matter what, he knew he'd be happy with whomever loved him back.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Please send me reviews! However, don't send me flames if everything isn't historically accurate. And I've checked on Wikipedia: ice skates were invented in the 14th century and then later Louis XVI encouraged it among upperclassmen. Also, no flames if it was too MarySue-ish for your liking, because I will send an angry reply! Other than that, I hope that if you haven't read my other Hunchback fan fictions before, you'll be inspired to do so now! **


End file.
